


Look Who’s Not Talking

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thompson, you’ve barely said a word to me in four days. Are we really going to play this game?” As Peggy had suspected, Thompson continued to ignore her, his eyes fixed pointedly on the box of files he was going through. She rolled her eyes. “Word of advice: if you’re going to insist on ignoring someone, it’s greatly appreciated if you let them know why.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Who’s Not Talking

Peggy burst into the briefing room, ignoring the disapproving looks the agents sitting around the table gave her, her attention focused solely on Chief Abraham. “Sir, I know where the hostages are,” she announced. 

“What the hell, Carter?” Thompson demanded. He stood by the board, where his very thorough – and very misinformed – battle plan was mapped out.

“We already have that information, little lady,” the chief informed Peggy patiently. “We found the safe house hours ago.”

“And it’s a decoy,” Peggy replied, without nearly the same level of patience. “If you go in there, you’ll all be dead.”

“Thompson’s information – ”

“Is wrong. I know where they are, and I know how we can extract them.”

“Carter – ” 

“With all due respect, sir, people’s lives are at stake. If we don’t act now, the hostages _will_ be killed. I assure you I know what I’m talking about.”

The chief hesitated for a moment, then sighed and motioned her towards the board. “Tell us what you know,” he said.

~

“Thompson, you’ve barely said a word to me in four days. Are we _really_ going to play this game?” As Peggy had suspected, Thompson continued to ignore her, his eyes fixed pointedly on the box of files he was going through. She rolled her eyes. “Word of advice: if you’re going to insist on ignoring someone, it’s greatly appreciated if you let them know why.”

“You need something in here, Carter?” 

“Came for a file, stayed for the _riveting_ conversation.” When there was still no response, Peggy sighed and perched herself on the file-room table. “For heaven’s sake, Jack, at least tell me what brought this on. Are you honestly cross with me for solving the hostage situation before you?”

“They’d be dead if you hadn’t.” Thompson still didn’t look up from the files he was busily sorting through.

“But it is about that. You’ve been moody ever since.” She studied him for a second, taking in the tense lines of his shoulders and the harsh set of his jaw. “I wasn’t trying to steal your thunder, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she said. There was no reply from him, but Peggy noticed a subtle clench of his jaw that seemed to indicate she was probing in the right direction. “Jack, is that honestly what you’ve been thinking? That I orchestrated the whole thing as a means to humiliate you?” 

Thompson shrugged. “It’s what I would’ve done.” 

“Just because you’re a bastard, doesn’t mean we all have to be.”

“Never thought you were before.” His eyes finally left the files, briefly, to glance in her direction. 

“Christ, don’t tell me you’re pissed at me for not being better than you.” 

“No, I’m pissed because you made me look like an idiot. I just always thought you were better than me.”

“You’re not an idiot, and no one could make you look like one, but darling, if you hold yourself up to that kind of standard you’re sure to find yourself lacking.”

“Saving the world this many times has done wonders for your ego, Carter.”

“Well somebody bloody well needs to appreciate me,” Peggy muttered. She hopped off the desk. “I have to get back to work,” she informed him. “Much as I’m admiring this remarkable ability you seem to have developed to actually deal with your own filing.” Thompson said nothing, but the corner of his mouth twitched upward the tiniest bit, and Peggy smiled in satisfaction as she turned to go.

“So this wasn’t some kinda payback?” Thompson asked suddenly.

Peggy turned back to him. “What for?”

“The senator.”

“Jack,” Peggy sighed, “the only one still hung up on that is you. I hold no grudge, and you certainly have nothing to fear from me. But if you don’t stop adding weights to that conscience of yours, sooner or later you’re bound to sink yourself.” Thompson didn’t reply to this, and Peggy once more headed for the door. “I’ll buy you a drink after work,” she said as she stepped out into the hall.

“You can’t buy forgiveness with alcohol, Carter,” Thompson called after her.

“That’s not been my experience, soldier.”

It wasn’t until Peggy was back at her desk that she realized she’d completely forgotten to bring her file with her. She had just risen from her chair to go and retrieve it when Thompson returned to the office, a stack of folders in his hands, one of which looked distinctly familiar. He crossed the room and dropped it onto her desk. “Thought I’d give those new filing muscles of mine some extra flexing,” he informed her.

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Jack. You can be surprisingly helpful when you put your mind to it.”

“Now you definitely owe me that drink.”

Peggy shook her head after him as he returned to his desk. “Can’t buy forgiveness with alcohol, my arse,” she muttered. “Every time, mate. Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Thompson mad or upset with Peggy and giving her the "silent treatment"


End file.
